


Nel suo letto

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: It's comfortable. Marti didn't think it would be like this. And he thought about it a lot."Nel Mio Letto" missing scene.





	Nel suo letto

It's comfortable.

Marti didn't think it would be like this. And he thought about it a lot. There's not much thinking involved now, as Nico touches his skin gently, strokes his cheeks, then trails his fingers down his neck and sides, kissing him like he can never get enough.

It's a new feeling, being wanted. It makes Marti flush with pride and it makes him braver than he ever thought he'd be.

When Nico pushes him onto his back, Marti sneaks his hands under Nico's t-shirt and touches his stomach. He likes the way the muscles twitch under his fingers, but the way Nico pauses, closes his eyes, and just breathes for a second, trying to regain control... Marti likes that even better.

Nico opens his eyes and smiles down at him, an eyebrow raised, flirty but soft, and Marti can't help that his answering grin is more of a dopey smile.

It seems to be enough of an answer though, because Nico grabs the hem of his own t-shirt and takes it off.

It's... a lot. Marti can feel himself flush all the way to his ears. And it's not like he didn't know Nico looked like that. His white vampire shirt that is still drying on the radiator left very little to the imagination, once wet.

Still, this is deliberate.

Marti's brain starts spinning with the implications of what's happening and for a moment he can't move. Doesn't dare hold Nico's hips when he leans back in and steals another kiss.

He's not scared, just overwhelmed, but Nico must sense the mood shift because he pulls back and looks into Marti's eyes, searching.

"Too fast?" he asks. His voice is low and deep and soothing. It makes Marti feel like he's floating.

He smiles.

"It's fine," Marti says. He raises his hands tentatively to Nico's hips, starts rubbing slow circles on his skin and is rewarded almost immediately with a half-suppressed shiver.

He can feel the goosebumps spread under his fingertips, can hear Nico's breath hitch. It makes Marti light-headed.

He lifts a hand to Nico's neck and pulls him down for another kiss, suddenly impatient. Too impatient. He pulls too hard, Nico loses balance, and their teeth clash.

"_Ouch._"

It hurts like Hell – well, obviously. But strangely enough, his teeth hurt more than his pride, and that's a bit surprising. But then again with Nico everything feels lighter, easier.

Nico lets out a silly giggle as they both rub their front teeth and Marti groans in pain. Or frustration.

Or both.

"That was _definitely_ too fast," Nico says with a cheeky grin. He only giggles harder when Marti swats his arm, playing up how offended he actually is.

"It's you who can't keep up," Marti teases. "What sort of a vampire are you? Can't even deal with a bit of tee-"

Nico tackles him. It's expected and definitely welcome. Marti laughs, high-pitched and embarrassing and he couldn't care less, as they start rolling around in Nico's bed. Giggling. Tickling each other. Pulling the other closer even as they are supposed to be fighting.

When Nico pins him down and starts peppering kisses down his neck, pretending to bite him like a vampire would, Marti can only sigh and sink his hands into Nico's hair. It's soft and just long enough that Marti can twist the strands around his fingers. Pull on them just a bit.

"I win," Nico says. "You're a vampire too now."

Nico looks straight into his eyes as he says that, unexpectedly serious. And maybe Marti doesn't know him that well yet, but he can tell there are layers to that.

Is it an offer? A promise? A warning?

Marti doesn't know, and it doesn't even matter that much because the answer is the same, regardless.

"Yeah? Good," Marti says and pulls Nico towards him, more carefully this time, for yet another kiss.

The way Nico melts into it speaks of a comfort and relief Marti doesn't fully understand. But he feels them too.


End file.
